


toujours présent

by Kmy_leprovost



Series: Série one shot français indépendants [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmy_leprovost/pseuds/Kmy_leprovost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pour une fois, le groupe est séparé et Zayn, malade, resté chez lui. Quand Liam rencontre une vieille connaissance, tout part à vau-l'eau pour le malade. Mais Liam sera toujours présent pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toujours présent

Une fois n’est pas coutume, le groupe s’était séparé pour faire plusieurs interviews en même temps. Excepté Zayn, qui était malade, les garçons étaient allés deux par deux répondre aux questions, parfois intrusives, des journalistes.

Liam et Harry était ensemble pour une interview télévisée tandis que Louis et Niall avait du aller dans un studio radio.

Juste avant le début de l’interview, Liam, sérieux comme il l’était, vérifia une dernière fois son téléphone avant de l’éteindre. Et c’est à ce moment là qu’il reçut un message de Zayn.

« Il a appelé ». Liam fronça les sourcils. Ce que la plupart des gens ignoraient est le fait que Zayn avait été en couple avec un homme, Chris, qui, après trois ans de relation, l’avait abandonné un jour en affirmant n’avoir fait que l’utiliser pour se distraire. Cela avait détruit Zayn qui s’était effondré deux jours après la rupture, allant jusqu’à tenter de se suicider. Et c’était Liam qui avait été présent, le seul dont Zayn, pourtant plus proche de Louis avant cet évènement, avait accepté l’aide. Six mois plus tard, Zayn se reconstruisait enfin, surmontant petit à petit la dépression, gravitant autour de Liam pour se distraire. Jusqu’à ce que cette grippe ne les sépare. Liam n’était pas inquiet en partant pour cette interview. Zayn allait mieux et sa grippe l’avait mis ko. Bien entendu, Liam avait conservé son téléphone allumé aussi longtemps qu’il l’avait pu. Mais ce texto l’inquiéta. Il lança un regard à Harry qui comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Harry se rapprocha, levant un sourcil.

\- Zayn m’a mis un message. Il l’a rappelé.

Harry fronça les sourcils, arborant la même expression que son ami. Ils avaient tous en mémoire l’état pitoyable de Zayn quelques mois plus tôt et aucun d’eux ne voulait assister à une nouvelle dépression. Aussitôt, il réagit.

\- appelle-le, je vais les distraire, ça repoussera le début de l’enregistrement.

\- ok…

\- et tiens-moi au courant.

Liam hocha la tête, laissant Harry gérer les aspects pratiques, sachant qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il se concentra sur l’appel qu’il devait passer, anxieux.

\- allô ?

La respiration de Zayn était trop rapide. Liam su immédiatement que ça n’allait pas.

\- Zayn. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

\- Li… Liam… il… il m’a appelé… il… il…

Ses paroles étaient entrecoupées de sanglots.

\- Zayn, calme-toi.  Respire doucement. Tout va bien, je suis là…

Et Liam regrettait de ne pas être REELLEMENT présent auprès de son ami.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ?

\- Ton… ton numéro…

Liam ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n’ai pas voulu lui donné. Et je lui ai demandé aussi. Alors il a dit que c’était pour toi qu’il était venu vers moi. Et Liam… ça ne va pas… Je… J’ai envie de… de… J’ai besoin de…

\- Zayn. Je suis là… Tu n’as pas à t’en faire. Je suis là. Et les garçons aussi. Tu n’es pas seul.

\- Liam… ça fait tellement mal… Je veux que ça s’arrête.

Liam inspira doucement pour s’empêcher de paniquer. La dernière fois que Zayn avait dit ça, il avait essayé de s’ouvrir les veines. « Ne panique pas, ne panique pas… »

\- Zayn. Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose ?

\- Je… je…

\- très bien. Est-ce que tu saignes ?

\- Liam… je ne voulais pas. Mais c’était tellement fort… ça va tellement mieux quand j’ai mal, réellement mal…

\- je sais. Je ne t’en veux pas. Calme-toi. Ce n’est pas une catastrophe.

 Il vit alors Harry lui faire signe qu’il avait retardé autant qu’il pouvait. Liam soupira.

\- Zayn. Où est-ce que tu es ?

\- dans la salle de bain…

\- très bien. Tu vas faire quelques choses pour moi, d’accord ?

\- Oui… Liam, je suis désolé…

\- Tu n’as pas à l’être. Je ne t’en veux pas. Compris ?

\- oui…

Sa respiration s’était un peu calmée.

\- très bien.  Je veux que tu sortes d’ici, d’accord ? Tu vas dans la cuisine et tu désinfectes tes coupures, d’accord ? Ensuite, je veux que tu nettoies la cuisine. De fond en comble. D’accord ? Et pendant que tu feras ça, je veux que tu allumes la radio et mette l’interview des garçons, d’accord ? Quand ce sera fait, tu me mets un message, ok ? Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi, Zayn ?

Il entendit son interlocuteur prendre une respiration profonde et une porte s’ouvrir et se fermer.

\- Oui… je suis dans la cuisine.

\- très bien. Tu désinfectes et bandes tout ça puis au ménage, ok ?

\- oui. Merci Liam.

\- je t’en prie. Maintenant, je dois y aller mais Zayn… Je veux que tu me mettes ce message. Et tu textote si ça ne va pas, d’accord ?

\- oui…

\- très bien, à tout de suite.

Puis il raccrocha. Se tournant vers Harry qui attendait.

\- alors ?

\- il a recommencé mais ça devrait aller. Il va écouter les garçons à la radio. Tu peux les prévenir s’il te plait ?

\- déjà fait ! Je vais leur dire qu’il les écoute par contre. Et si je le vois, il est mal barré. Si je l’avais sous la main ce…

\- Je sais. Moi de même. Mais lui refaire le portrait n’aiderait pas Zayn.

\- oui, oui… Niall me dit qu’ils vont débuter. Ils se chargent de le distraire.

Liam soupira de soulagement. Puis il vit leur interviewer leur faire signe.

\- c’est à nous ! Oh ! Et je vais garder mon portable sous le coude. Si tu pouvais…

\- T’inquiètes, je gère s’il y a besoin. Tu te concentres sur Zayn, je me charge des relations publiques !

L’interview commença alors. Et si la jeune journaliste remarqua le téléphone de Liam, elle n’en fit aucun cas, le connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu’il ne l’aurait pas si ce n’était pas nécessaire. Après dix minutes, celui-ci vibra. Lançant un regard à Harry qui hocha doucement la tête avant de tourner l’attention de la jeune femme vers lui, Liam sortit son portable discrètement et ouvrit le message.

« Bandages finis. Je me mets au nettoyage. Les garçons font les fous, tu vas devoir les recadrer à ton retour… »

Liam sourit. Ils avaient remplis leurs tâches. Mais peut-être un peu trop bien… il répondit aussitôt :

«  Ils vont comprendre leur erreur… on ne fait pas n’importe quoi en interview… XD »

La réponse fut immédiate :

«  Comme envoyé des texto ? »

Il répondit en souriant :

 « Oups ? »

Puis il referma son téléphone, un peu rassuré. On avait échappé à la crise pour le moment. Et si Chris ne revenait pas à la charge d’ici son retour dans leur appartement, enfin celui de Zayn, tout irait bien. Liam ne désirait qu’une chose, le retour du joyeux et bruyant Zayn qu’ils avaient tous connus. Mais il lui était incombé la tâche d’expliquer aux autres que, même remis, Zayn ne serait plus le même.

Il adressa un sourire à Harry qui se détendit visiblement. Son sourire se fit plus naturel et son discours plus enjoué. Liam participa plus activement à la conversation également mais son esprit restait en partie tourné vers Zayn.

Après un quart d’heure d’interview supplémentaire, il reçu un nouveau message.

«  Il ne veut pas arrêter d’appeler… Liam… ça ne va pas… »

Fronçant les sourcils, il réalisa que lui envoyer un message ne suffirait pas. Il ne pouvait pas réellement savoir si Zayn encaissait ou s’il prétendait aller mieux. La preuve en était qu’il avait cru que ça irait suite aux derniers messages qu’il avait reçus. Et qu’il se trompait. La pause était programmée cinq minutes plus tard mais il ne pouvait pas attendre. Sans un regard pour Harry, il se tourna vers la présentatrice :

\- désolé mais je dois passer un coup de fil. Maintenant. On peut couper ? Sinon, Harry se fera un plaisir de vous répondre.

Sans un regard pour son chef, elle acquiesça, comprenant la gravité de la situation à la tension de Liam.

\- on fait la pause maintenant. Dites-moi quand vous êtes prêt à reprendre.

Elle lui sourit puis se dirigea vers son équipe. Harry se jeta littéralement sur son ami :

\- qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- il continue de l’appeler… il avait l’air mieux, apparemment les garçons ont fait un bon boulot pour le distraire. Tu remercieras Niall pour ça d’ailleurs. Mais là ça ne va pas. Je l’appelle, ok ?

\- Oui. Vas-y.

Se tordant les mains, Harry se colla contre son ami pour tâcher d’entendre ce qu’il disait.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries. Toujours pas de réponse. Liam en avait les larmes aux yeux. Et si… ?

\- Allô ?

Sa voix est cassée, les larmes audibles.

\- Oh mon dieu, Zayn ! Ça va ?

\- Liam... Je ne veux pas qu’il t’approche… s’il te plait, ne le laisse pas t’approcher. Ne le laisse pas te faire du mal… Liam… J’ai mal…

Sous le choc, Liam échangea un regard avec Harry. Il ne comprenait pas. C’était bien la première fois que Zayn disait quelque chose comme ça.

\- Zayn, évidemment que je ne le laisserais pas m’approcher. Il ne peut plus rien te faire. Je suis là et je resterais là.

Les sanglots qui éclatent à l’autre bout du fil lui brisent le cœur. Harry lui jette un regard et  lui murmure :

\- rentres. Vas le rejoindre.

Puis il partit vers la journaliste, l’informer qu’il continuerait seul l’interview. Liam hocha la tête et poursuivit sa conversation.

\- Zayn, je rentre. Je suis là dans un quart d’heure. J’arrive. Je suis là. J’arrive.

\- Liam… Liam…

Zayn ne formait même plus de phrase, répétant son nom comme un mantra.

\- Zayn, je suis là. Calme-toi, j’arrive.

Il aperçut alors Harry s’approcher, un homme le suivant. Zayn sanglota au bout du fil, interrompant sa litanie.

\- Merci, Liam… Liam ? Tu es toujours là ? Tu restes ?

\- Oui, oui. Je vais te laisser sans moi dix minutes, le temps de conduire mais j’arrive, d’accord ? Je viens. Lou va venir te voir et m’attendre avec toi, d’accord ? J’arrive. Je coupe mais j’arrive, d’accord ?

Sans accorder un regard à Harry qui l’a rejoint, il appela Lou.

\- Lou ? Zayn ne va pas bien. Il faudrait que tu lui tiennes compagnie jusqu’à ce que j’arrive. Dans dix minutes je suis chez lui. S’il te plait ?

La réponse de leur amie fut immédiate.

\- ok. Je suis devant sa porte. A tout de suite. Dépêche-toi !

Puis elle raccrocha et Liam se tourna vers Harry mais n’écouta pas un mot de ce qu’il lui dit, voyant enfin l’homme qui le suivait. Chris.

Celui-ci lui sourit et le salua de sa voix la plus séductrice.

\- Salut Liam, comment ça va ?

Liam ouvrit de grands yeux, la rage irradiant de son corps, les sanglots de Zayn résonnant encore dans ses oreilles.

\- Toi…

L’autre lui sourit, insensible à sa colère.

\- salut, ça fait un bail. Si on allait se prendre un café ?

Puis il lui lança un clin d’œil. Liam vit rouge. Après tout ce que Zayn avait traversé à cause lui, toute la souffrance qu’il avait provoqué, il osait se pointer et essayer de séduire Liam, entre tous.

Sans réfléchir il se propulsa en avant et écrasa son poing dans le visage de l’autre, l’envoyant au sol, le nez en sang et la tête tournante. Avant qu’il ne puisse se jeter sur lui, Harry le retint.

\- Laisse-moi, je vais le massacrer ! Je vais le tuer ! Après tout ce qu’il a fait à Zayn, je vais le démolir !  Il ne mérite même pas de respirer le même air que Zayn !

Il se débattit dans les bras de son ami qui avait le plus grand mal à le retenir, souhaitant en grande partie pouvoir faire ce que Liam promettait. Mais ils étaient en public et au travail. Alors il fit la seul chose à même de faire réagir Liam.

\- Liam, Zayn t’attend. Il a besoin de toi, maintenant. Va le voir.

Aussitôt, Liam arrêta de se débattre et se redressa.

\- oui. J’y vais.

Entre temps, Chris s’était relevé. En entendant le nom de Zayn, il sourit.

\- comment va cet idiot ?

A sa remarque, et avant même que Liam ne puisse réagir, Harry frappe l’homme qui se retrouve une fois de plus au sol.

\- ne parle plus jamais de lui. Dégage. Tu n’as rien à faire ici.

Liam lui sourit tout en prenant les clés de sa voiture.

\- merci. A plus. Bon courage pour l’interview !

Avant qu’Harry puisse lui répondre, il était sorti.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il n’avait jamais conduit aussi vite de sa vie, il était chez Zayn. Chez lui, quasiment, depuis six mois. Il surgit dans l’appartement, trouvant Zayn en boule sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Lou, le visage impassible mais les yeux rouges. Il se précipita à ses côtés et lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Zayn, je suis là. Je suis là.

Lou se faufila dehors dès qu’elle aperçu le jeune homme, sensible à leur besoin de tranquillité. Zayn se jeta alors sur Liam et se blottit dans ses bras, tremblant. Quand il sentit les bras de Liam se refermer autour de lui, un soupir lui échappa et ses muscles se détendirent enfin.

\- Merci, merci, merci…

Liam le serra un peu plus fort et attendit qu’il se détende. Soudain, Zayn se tut, surprenant Liam.

\- qu’est-ce que tu as à la main ?

Observant sa main, Liam se rendit compte que ses doigts étaient violets.

\- J’ai frappé un peu fort, je suppose.

Zayn fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui est-ce que tu as frappé ?

Liam le regarda attentivement avant de répondre précautionneusement :

\- Chris…

Zayn se leva alors, sous le regard inquiet de Liam, sans un mot. Alors que celui-ci allait l’appeler, il revint, un torchon plein de glace dans la main.

\- met de la glace, ça évitera que ça gonfle.

\- Merci.

Liam appliqua le paquet sur sa main avant de repasser ses bras autour de Zayn qui ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir de nouveau dans ses bras, appliquant la poche de glace lui-même sur la main blessée.

\- Je suppose que tu l’as fait pour moi… Merci. Tu n’étais pas obligé. Tu aurais du rester à l’interview, je suis désolé d’avoir craqué comme ça. J’aurais du…

Liam le coupe alors.

\- Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait. Et Harry se charge de l’interview. Ne t’en veux pas. C’était mon choix. Et je suis très fier de toi, d’avoir osé m’appeler. Merci.

Il trace alors les bandages qui entourent le bras gauche de Zayn du bout des doigts de sa main valide.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois toujours là. Je t’aime trop pour que tu disparaisses, Zayn.

Zayn se figea alors. Liam réalisa tout à coup ce qu’il venait de dire.

\- Liam… tu… vraiment ? Ou comme… un frère ?

Liam lui sourit et se pencha pour poser son front le long de celui de son ami.

\- Vraiment. Je suis amoureux de toi, Zayn. Et je Comprends que tu ne sois pas prêt à l’être toi-même. Mais je t’aime tout autant dans ce cas. Sache juste que je t’aime, que je suis là, que tu n’es pas seul. Les garçons sont là pour toi aussi. Tout ira bien…

Il est interrompu par Zayn, qui pleure.

\- Je t’aime aussi.

Liam sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

\- Vraiment ?

Zayn hocha la tête et se blottit encore plus prêt de Liam.

\- Hmm… Quand Chr… Quand l’autre à demander ton numéro, j’ai eu si peur pour toi… Je me suis rendu compte que je voulais te garder pour moi. Que j’étais amoureux. Amoureux de toi, qui es là quand je vais bien et quand je suis au plus bas, qui est capable de rire de toi-même mais refuse de rire si l’autre n’est pas à l’aise, qui laisse les autres passer avant toi-même. Je veux être celui qui pensera à toi quand tu n’y penses pas. Je t’aime, Liam.

Liam se pencha alors et ils partagèrent un tendre baiser, sous un angle un peu étrange mais qui s’en soucie ? 

Quand ils se séparèrent, Liam sourit.

\- J’espère que ce n’est pas parce que je t’ai vu à ton meilleur et pire jour que tu m’aimes, ou je vais être jaloux des garçons…

Zayn lui sourit.

\- Je t’aime pour toi, Liam. Mais ça ne va pas être facile. Je suis toujours malade. Je ne suis pas guéri parce que j’ai réalisé que je t’aime. J’aimerais mais…

Liam l’interrompit.

\- Je sais. Je serais là jusqu’à ce que tu sois guéri. Et après. Je serais toujours là, Zayn, sain comme malade, je serais là.

L’appréhension quitta alors les yeux de Zayn, et il sourit franchement.

\- on se croirait à un mariage là… tu vas vite en besogne…

Avant que Liam ne puisse répondre, les trois autres membres du groupe déboulèrent dans l’appartement, les sourcils froncés, Harry ayant la main bandée.

\- Zayn ?

-… Et Liam ?

Ils se regardèrent, échangèrent un sourire et firent face aux garçons.

\- Les gars, nous sommes en couple.

Aussitôt, des cris de joie se firent entendre. Après quelques minutes, une fois toutes les blessures examinées et soignées ils s’installèrent tous devant la télé et parlèrent, oubliant le monde extérieur.

Il fallut plus d’un an à Zayn pour surmonter sa dépression. Mais comme promis, Liam fut là durant toute la durée de son combat. Et quand son médecin le laissa repartir en lui disant qu’il devait l’appeler en cas de rechute mais que tout cela était derrière lui maintenant, il ne se précipita pas chez lui. Il s’arrêta d’abord dans une joaillerie et choisit deux anneaux tout simples, en argent.

Il rejoignit enfin Liam une heure plus tard, chez eux et mit un genou à terre. Ce fut au tour de Liam de pleurer dans les bras de Zayn alors qu’il répétait « oui, oui, oui » en boucle. Ce n’était que le début d’une aventure à deux qui survivrait à tous les accidents de la vie.


End file.
